


Green as a kite.

by Hell_nah



Category: DCU, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, kiteman - Freeform, kitemanafterleavingthewedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_nah/pseuds/Hell_nah
Summary: A short story that tells what happen to kiteman after he left the corn factory.
Relationships: Kiteman/himself, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, kiteman/kiteman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Green as a kite.

The wind brush all over him as he flies with his kite with no particular destination. He just wants to go away from the corn factory and maybe find some other girl to guilt trip into a relationship with him. But who is he kidding? He might be simple and stupid but he knows that he'll never find a green woman who can control plants ever again.

"Gertrude Ivy…" he mutters as he sobs quietly. 

He wipes the snot pouring down his nose with his gloved hand and then he brings that same hand closer to his mouth and gives it a long lick. He hums as he tastes the salty taste of his snot. It reminds him of his sad childhood. He used to do that each time he felt sad. It made him feel good for a moment. Except that this time it doesn't. But it does taste good. He hums to himself again as he gives another lick to his glove to enjoy its taste some more. 

He decides to give one last glance at his ex victim\girlfriend Poison Gertrude Ivy. He sees her in a pink car with her lover Harley Quinn. they both drive away with the police after them. It doesn't pass much before the two share a passionate kiss. He frowns as flashes of the love scene between the two lovers that he witnessed a few days ago in the sky of Gotham City comes back to mind. He can't help but be reminded of the way Gertrude Ivy experienced pleasure with her long time BFF in that scene. In a way he has never seen her before. 

She was never passionate with him in their two minutes of love making. And at that thought alone, he wipes the snot from his nose again but angrily this time. He forces himself to look away and focus on the sky ahead. And as he goes for another lick of his own snot, he keeps thinking at how she would often have headaches and how often her periods would last for two weeks even! To think that he did a lot to pleasure her. Sometime he's even gone as far as doing as she asked! 

She asked him to shave his legs and torso. And he did. She then asked him to wear a skirt in bed. And even if that was weird, he did! Then she kept asking more. She asked him to bring a baseball bat in bed. So much work for two minutes he thoughts then... But for her, he did. 

And as he was on all four on the bed with his back arched and his ass lifted in the air, he would hit himself in the ass with the bat just like she asked. But that was not enough for Gertrude Ivy. She then asked him to wear wings over his mask. Blonde wings put in pigtails. 

His heart stops in his chest and his eyes widen at the sudden realization of who she wanted him to be all along. His snot starts flooding down his face, over his lips and chin as his sobbing increase. He tries to look back at his ex victim\girlfriend but their car is no longer in sight. 

As he turns his head to look in front of him, he's abruptly hit by a pigeon in the face. His kite starts shaking against the wind and he starts losing its quote. Before he can do anything, he crashes against the surface of a building. His kite breaks and the inevitable happen. He starts his fall toward the ground. He hit against a three on his way down before to crash against the asphalt of the street. The bones in his body break and everything becomes fuzzy. 

"Hey, isn't that cuck man?!" he hears someone say not too far from him. He wishes he could react and say something but every single fiber of his body ache in pain. 

He knows his end has arrived but before to give his last breath he manages to say "Hell, nah…" 

The end.


End file.
